inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsuna Boost
Setsuna Boost ( ブースト, Setsuna Būsuto, lit. Split-second Boost) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Boost your own shot with teleportation and shoot it right into the goal!"'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Afuro Terumi' (Adult) *'Miyane' *'Oda Nobunaga' *'Santetsu Ginji' * *'Yamino Kageto' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Afuro Terumi' (Adult) *'Miyane' *'Oda Nobunaga' *'Santetsu Ginji' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Info After successfully Mixi Maxing with Oda Nobunaga, Shindou used Setsuna Boost in the match between Raimon and Protocol Omega 2.0. Zanou wanted to stop it with Keeper Command 03 but Beta interferred and used her Keshin Armed. She however failed and Shindou scored the third and winning goal for Raimon. Being back to the present and with the other Raimon members back to normal, Shindou used his Mixi Trans and showcased the power he obtained by Mixi Maxing with Nobunaga to the other members. Shindou easily passed Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya Masaki and Amagi Daichi and used Setsuna Boost to score a goal against Sangoku Taichi. During the match between Raimon and Protocol Omega 3.0, Shindou received the ball from Kirino, who was Mixi Maxed with Jeanne d'Arc, and used Mixi Trans to use Setsuna Boost. Rujiku, who was Mixi Maxed with Zanark Avalonic, used Keeper Command 07 but failed to stop Setsuna Boost and Shindou scored the second and winning goal for Raimon. Raimon went to the Bakumatsu era, where Shindou, using Mixi Trans, used Setsuna Boost during the match between Raimon and Zanark Domain after receiving the ball from Nishiki Ryouma, who was Mixi Maxed with Sakamoto Ryouma. Shuten wasn't able to stop Setsuna Boost and it scored the second goal for Raimon. During the match between El Dorado Team 02 and Giru, Shindou used his Mixi Trans and received the ball from Alpha, who received the ball with the guidance of Kami no Takuto FI. Shindou used Setsuna Boost once again and scored the second goal for El Dorado Team 02, breaking through Bufuu's Rejection. Usage The user stands on the ball, closing their eyes. Then the user open their eyes as they kick the ball in a zig-zag pattern with them moving with the ball at a similar pace, until the user finally kicks the ball with their sole towards the goal covered by blue energy. Acquirement ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *Golden chest at the 3rd floor of Shindou's house *Drop from Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route in past Raimon's main building Gallery Setsuna Boost scored CS 18 HQ.png|Setsuna Boost scoring against Sangoku Taichi. Setsuna Boost.png|極 Setsuna Boost in the Chrono Stone game. IG-08-021.png|IG-08-021. IG-16-077.PNG|IG-16-077. Setsuna Boost in manga (Taiwanese).png|Setsuna Boost in Taiwanese manga. Slideshow Anime Setsuna Boost 1.png Setsuna Boost 2.png Setsuna Boost 3.png Setsuna Boost 4.png Setsuna Boost 5.png Setsuna Boost 6.png Setsuna Boost 7.png Setsuna Boost 8.png Setsuna Boost 9.png Setsuna Boost 10.png Setsuna Boost 11.png Video Anime ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Category:Wood hissatsu Category:Shoot chains